Olivia Dunham (Alternate Universe)
In the Alternate Universe, there's also a similar version of''' Olivia Dunham' who are referred to as "Bolivia" (for Olivia B or Bad Olivia) by the production crew and "''Fauxlivia" by fans and recently Walter Bishop,Reciprocity/Transcript at Fringpedia.net: WALTER: Yeah. It was a song lyric. And Fauxlivia ruined U2 for all of us. NINA: Fauxlivia? PETER: That's what Walter's calling her now. 'Fauxlivia' as in "fake Olivia." but both of the terms are also used by the characters, Thomas Jerome Newton and Walter. Other nicknames include Olivialternate, Olivialt, Altlivia, Alt-Olivia and Molivia (for Mole Olivia). Biography Background information She is a part of the more aggressive and ubiquitous version of Fringe Division along with Colonel Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe), Charlie Francis (Alternate Universe), Lincoln Lee (Alternate Universe) and Astrid Farnsworth (Alternate Universe). Fringe Division in the alternate universe are part of the Department of Defense. She was with the Fringe team in less than 2 years. She had an easy smile and more often than enough making jokes around her colleagues. She's much more playful than Olivia. She's often fidgeting while talking and her posture is less stiff and more relaxed. She had won an Olympic medal for marksmanship which she rarely demonstrates. Although similar to her alternate counterpart, she doesn't have the eidetic memory. Often, her Shape-shifters weren't quite careful with their missions which made her even more ruthless by killing these shape-shifters to help save her cover. She often communicates with the alternate characters by observing and deflecting questions away from her and making herself silent and often didn't give off opinion as she sometimes giving response that are not quite like Olivia. Unlike Olivia Dunham, her mother Marilyn Dunham is still living in Tarrytown, 45 minutes out of New York City but her sister, Rachel, died of childbirth. There is no mention of an abusive stepfather. Her teammates, Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee are close friends and they are more often playfully bantering with one another for amusement. They were also willing to sacrifice for (alternate) Olivia and willing to kill to save Olivia's life. She had once shared a kiss with Lincoln Lee. She had a live-in boyfriend who is a virologist for CDC named Frank Stanton with whom she had met during a cholera outbreak in Hoboken. They had the same tattoo with one on her nape and another on his back. They were briefly engaged until he left her when her infidelity was known. Season 3 In the primary universe, she had played along as a girlfriend to Peter Bishop later on, it eventually fell into a sexual relationship when she had to distract him from seeing blood pooling near a door. Although, she had slipped several times but she had managed to deflected any awkwardness around Peter with playful teasing. This makes Peter ignored most of the signs that she's not his Olivia. She seems to be genuine about her feelings toward Peter Bishop before she returned to her universe and she's still confused about her feelings and eventually being left by him as she's unable to deny that she's in love with Peter. She has recently discovered pregnant, presumably with Peter's child. She was kidnapped by mysterious people and was taken to a warehouse, where she was given given drugs to accelerate her pregnancy, after she learns that she's the carrier of VPE (which her sister died of in childbirth), Later she escapes and calls Lincoln and when he and Henry finally reached her, she is at the start of her labor and she gave birth to baby boy. Later at the hospital, her mother Marilyn Dunham came to visit her and her new grandson. Olivia is unaware that when her new son's blood is taken, its all part of a plan conducted by the baby's grandfather, Walternate. Trivia * Fauxlivia dyes her hair to suit Olivia's blonde hair colour after she crossed over into our universe. * Olivia claimed that Fauxlivia is the better version of her as she had better life than Olivia's. References See also * Alternate Universe * Peter Bishop * Frank Stanton * Olivia Dunham ru:Боливия Данэм (параллельная реальность) Category:FBI Agents Category:Alternate universe